Family Bonding
by ploThief
Summary: … Or better known as, "Robin's Greatest and Worst Decision Ever".
1. Chapter 1

**_Deep in the forest, a light blazed out of a dark cave. Crouched near the fire was a hooded figure, slowly blowing bubbles into the air. _**

**"Oh fuu-uuuunnn." *drops bubble container in the fire. it immediately causes an explosion.* "Huh, so bubble solution IS flammable. Who knew?"**

**"I-I mean, hi! Welcome to my humble hideout. I mean home. Home. Heh, you're not after me, are you? Cause if you are well… haha, I'm screwed."**

**…**

**"Oh, so you're not? Good. Good. Why I'd asked? Uh, no reason. *tries to hide something. Immediately fails.* "Fine! Fine, I'll tell! This story I'm writing was ah, ****_inspired_**** by all those other TTxDP stories out there doing the same plot. Don't look at me like ****_that_****-I called myself 'PloThief' for a reason. However, this particular story is a bit different in scenarios that happen, but don't listen to me, read it yourself!"**

**"Oh! Before you start, keep in mind that this thing is unbetaed (? That how you spell it?) and the characters might seem a little OC or AU or something. I don't know. Whatever, just PM me or review to voice what I need to better or how you feel about the story. Anywho, ENJOY!" **

**I do NOT own any of these characters. good reason for that too.**

* * *

Prologue: Catechistic 

The tapping of a keyboard was the only sound offered in Titan's Tower that peaceful night. A minute later the fervent hands of a masked teenager paused to run through his already blown back hair as he stared at the screen. Robin had a lot running on his mind, and ironically, it had nothing to do with papers to fill out or even the old villains that were popping up again. No, his dealt with more personal matters; ones that he left unintended for too long. As the databases scanned through files, the Boy Wonder's mind wandered restlessly to the past, way before his adoption with

_"Batman!" A scrawny kid grinned proudly, watching his brother swing in the air with a graceful ease. "You and mommy and daddy could help Batman save the city!"_

_Richard Dickson Grayson laughed at the wild imagination, though he secretly agreed he could do it. At least, if his mom and dad where there. He jumped down into the net below. "What about you? Don't you want to be a superhero too?"_

_The young boy's icy blue eyes melted a little of its crazy mirth, and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yah but... I'm not as good as you and mommy and daddy. Plus, being so high up is scary." He looked up to Richard hopefully. "Maybe when I'm bigger?"_

_The eldest smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry! You're just starting. I was scared too when I started. But now I can swing almost as high as daddy! I bet I can even touch the sky!" He puffed out his chest proudly, feeling old enough to perform with his parents. But seeing the younger look so bummed, he quickly added, "Dad said you're getting better. He said you swung around for ten minutes by yourself!"_

_The boy perked up instantly and began to jump in excitement. "I know! I wasn't scared after a while. I felt like I could fly like a bird!" He flapped his arms for emphasis and began running around in circles. Richard grinned and nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. "Soon me and you are going to be superheroes!" The kid gasped and pointed dramatically at a random direction. "Oh no! Batman's in trouble! Come on Dick! We gotta help him!"_

_And in no time the two boys were blissfully lost in their imagination; beating up the bad guys and saving the day. Finally, when the parents called them for dinner, the youngest brought up something they both forgot. "Hey! We forgot our superhero names!" He face palmed for a second for forgetting before concentrating hard, racking his brain for the perfect names. Richard paused to think._

_"Maybe... Bird names?"_

_"Yeah! Cuz we can fly high like birdies and Batman has a bird name too!" Before the eldest could tell him that a bat was not a bird, the little boy bounced up again. "I got one!"_

_"What?"_

_"Well I was gonna use it for me... but you can have it." The little boy paused, looking as if he was about to give away his favorite toy. "It's my favorite birdie because it is so red and fast! Your superhero name can be..."_

"Robin?" Robin's head snapped up, and in the place of the little boy stood a tall red haired girl, whose unearthly eyes sparkled back at him. The reason why they were unearthly was because she wasn't even from Earth. Starfire was a Tamaranean. And more importantly, his girlfriend.

"Is it not accustomed for humans to be asleep at this hour?" She floated closer to his silent form. When he did not reply, she repeated his name. Robin pushed away the wisps of memories still lingering and smiled softly at her.

"Sorry Star, I was just taking a trip down memory lane."

Now the girl looked even more confused. "Robin you're in our home tower: how could you have taken this trip without leaving? Or is it that this 'Lane of Memory' is close by?"

"No it's not like that! It's...never mind." He swerved his attention back to the computer. "Sorry for waking you Star. Go back to sleep. I'll go in a few."

Instead he found his hands gently clasped and pulled away from the keyboard. Starfire was inches away from his blushing face. Damn, she was beautiful. Right now, all he wanted to do was kiss her, but he figured that was not the answer she was looking for.

Mistaking his silence for the first reason, she tried again. "Robin, you know we are your friends and it is not good to keep secrets. Please tell me what is troubling you. We care about you. I care greatly."

Feeling the heat rise to both his face again and hers, he pulled his hands away and sighed. Star hit a few points. Last time he kept a secret, his whole team almost died. And yet they still gave their trust back to him. However, there were a few complications that ran in the way. "I'll tell you Star, but you have to keep it a secret. Even from the team." Understanding her silence, he quickly at it added. "Will tell them eventually, but right now won't be the best time. Especially since I don't know if it will even work out."

"What do you-?"

"He might not even come, depending on his character. He's always been a good kid but years can change anybody. I hope he is still the same. I hope he-"

"Robin!" Starfire was shocked. Robin rarely got nervous. So if he was worried, Starfire could only assume the worse. "What is troubling you? Who is this 'he'?"

"My brother, Star." The computer made a sound and Robin rushed to it. He smiled up at Starfire. "And I finally found where he is."


	2. Actual Chapter 1

**_A tune of "Carol of the Bells" can be heard at the end of a hallway, where a cloaked figure hums merrily while hanging Christmas ornaments_**_._

_"Merry Christmas everyone! Can you believe that this tree was growing for 15 years just to be cut done and sold to me for this holiday? But enough of the facts, I got Christmas gifts for ya'll: my next chapter!"_

_"But I also want to thank each and every one of you (readers/followers/favorite-rs/reviewers) for your encouragement and opinions! Keep doing what you guys do cuz I really appreciate it! One of you guys (reviewers) actually inspired me to make a one-shot, and as soon as I post it, I will PM (if possible) you and show the other readers how it came to be. So be on the lookout, I guess."_

_"On with the show!"_

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was betaed/betad/ whateveryoucallit by the awesome and lovely Clockwork's Apprentice! She is a wonderful and caring gal who can produce great stories like its nothing and I can't thank her enough! Seriously, go read her stories. They are freakin' AMAZING!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything/any characters from DP or TT. Good reason for that.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Congé**

"What a glorious morning!"

The red-haired alien practically flew circles around the other three tired titans in her excitement.

"The birds are singing, the sun is greeting us warmly, and I have prepared a traditional earth-breakfast! Oh, what a glorious morning indeed! Don't you agree Raven?"

"Sure," Raven scowled, trying her best to avoid the sunlight. The other two titans looked at each other in confusion.

"Did she just say earth-breakfast?" Cyborg began to tune his hearing, unsure if they were working correctly.

Starfire nodded happily. "Yes! My friends, I have just discovered a dish that is similar to one on my plant served at dinner-feastings. However, your people serve it at the breaking of the fast, and call it 'oatmeal'." She gestured proudly to the stove top, which held an enormous pot filled with creamy, normal looking food. Beastboy's pointy green ears perked up.

"So it's actually edible? Sweet!"

He briefly shifted into a dog to sniff the air before changing back, drooling at the mouth. "And it smells awesome! When's it ready?"

"As soon as the food turns black, we shall feast!"

Raven didn't bother helping her teammate frantically explain to the Tameranian that oatmeal was not served burnt here on earth. Instead, she began reading as her powers assembled her routinely herbal tea. She was too engrossed by the novel to notice, but by the time she took her first sip it was too late. Sputtering out the drink, she whipped her head around so fast that her violet hood fell off.

"What. Is. **_This_**?"

She pointed into her cup. The liquid was oozing orange bubbles, and pink smoke arose every time one ruptured. The three titans cowered under the half-demon's glare practically feeling the fire burning in her eyes. She glowered down at the green changeling, who squeaked and tried to run away. Immediately, black glowing tendrils wrapped around him. "Beastboy!"

"I swear it wasn't me!" Beastboy shrieked as he struggled feebly in her binds. Starfire timidly raised her hand.

"My apologies, friend-Raven. It was me. When you told me you were not a 'bird of earliness' because you didn't have enough energy, I thought it would be best to add something to help you gain energy. You are not angry, are you?"

Starfire immediately began to tear up and cry. As much as she wanted to, the violet-haired girl couldn't stay mad at Starfire.

"No Star. I'm not angry."

Her teammates sighed in relief when Raven seemed to shrink back to normal. Starfire squealed and tried to hug the girl, but Raven raised her hand to stop her. "Don't do it again and don't touch my tea." She glared at the boys. "Nobody touches my tea."

Cyborg nodded, but Beastboy rolled his eyes.

"Duh, who else would drink that awful stuff? Hey!" He found himself being shaken upside down by a black bind. "What did I say?"

It was at that moment the pot exploded, sending blackened goop all over the hall.

"The oatmeal is done!"

"Morning guys." Robin entered the room.

He didn't even raise an eyebrow at the bizarre scene and opened the fridge. "I'm going to go training at a new place, so I'm going to be gone for a few hours."

"Training?"

"Mm-hm." Robin held an apple in his mouth and grabbed an energy bar from the cabinet.

Cyborg frowned. "What about that new material arts program I installed yesterday?" He did a few moves for emphasis.

"Already did it."

Beastboy slides on the table were Robin was seated.

"So it's just like the True Master, huh? Can we come too?"

"Nope." The masked teen got up and swung his backpack over his shoulder.

"You are coming back, yes?"

Robin gave a confused look at Starfire's saddened form.

"Of course. We talked about this last night, remember Star?"

Behind Robin's cool demeanor, the teen was praying that she remembered. He sighed in relief when she lit up.

"Oh? Oh! Oh, I mean," she cleared her throat, "I wish you well on your journey."

She kissed him on the cheek,

"We will be ready when you come back!"

"Kay. Bye."

With that, he left the tower. Starfire squealed and went back to the kitchen…Silence.

Beastboy was the first to shake out of his stupor.

"Okay, am I'm the only one feeling like I'm missing something?"

"Surprisingly no." Raven watched Starfire cheerfully put out the fire on the stove top. "They both feel... off. But in a positive way."

Beastboy scratched his head. "You think their planning something?"

The half-demon resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Obviously."

"Yeah, no girl should be acting that happy when their boyfriend leaves. Especially not Starfire. Come on BB. We're gonna get some answers" Cyborg began to haul the green changeling to the kitchen. He paused to face Raven.

"You coming Rae?"

She shook her head. "I'll be in my room."

"Suit yourself."

The dark titan floated away. It wasn't that she was not curious- she was. Robin's emotions were so jubilant that it put Starfire's usual demeanor to shame. It was more that it felt unnecessary to question the Tameranian. The team was going to find out anyways. These types of things always ended up in their hands sooner or later. Hopefully, it wasn't going to be that much of a nuisance.

* * *

As soon as he left the tower, Robin found a private area to change. He exchanged his usual green and red outfit for the clothes he 'borrowed' in Tokyo. The only thing he kept was the mask, but that too was hidden behind the dark shades. The motorcycle was already taken care of. At the click of a button, the well-known R-Cycle became an average, everyday motorbike. Of course, it was a lot faster than a normal motorbike.

So zooming across a highway, Robin wasn't given any second glances except by bike lovers and possibly the people he pissed off on the road. He couldn't help it; he was an half an hour away. So what if he cut in front of a few cars at high speeds without a signal? It's not like every other driver did that on the road.

Fifteen minutes. Robin's stomach was starting to do fronts flips, back flips, and the other flips out there (because only Robin's stomach would do that). Six years was a long time ago; how much did his brother change? Would be happy to see him again, or angry that he abandoned him? Did that night change him too?

He remembered that night like it was painted on the back of his eyelids. The circus was jammed-pack, and he remembered his sweat coating his skin after he had just performed with his parents. His brother was already sitting in the section reserved for the performers who were not in the act, waving him over like crazy. He was wearing a white shirt over his uniform, Robin recalled, because he wasn't performing yet. His brother was a monkey when it came to the swings, but because he was a bit clumsy he would sometimes slip or get tangled in the wires. Thus, their parents were waiting a little longer till he joined the Flying Graysons acts. Instead, he helped younger kids try out the miniature trapeze before the show started. It wasn't the same as the acts Richard did, but that didn't change his eagerness and admiration for their family one bit. So it wasn't a surprise when he proudly handed his older brother a towel and a cold drink. And it also unsurprising when he complained about getting popcorn when Richard asked.

His brother wanted to see their parents' act, but he was tired and didn't feel like doing it. He remembered telling him that he wouldn't play with him afterwards unless he bought it. So after a bit more whining, his little brother got up reluctantly to buy the popcorn. That was the last time Robin saw him.

It was also the last time his parents performed.

He was too wrapped up in his own emotions from his parents' death and adoption to realize that his younger brother was missing, but by then it was too late. His brother had been gone for days without a lead to follow. Add that with the murder of his parents, and in less than a few weeks the police declared him dead. But Robin never believed it. Even when years passed and Bruce started to waver, he never gave up.

A car horn blared from behind, and Robin swerved to avoid crashing into another car. Cursing inwardly, he pulled over to the side until he regained his composure. No matter what the outcome, he had to get this over with quickly; all the stress was becoming a safety hazard. Taking a deep breathe, he started up the engine and looked at the sign ahead.

_Amity Park: A Nice Place to Live!_


	3. Ch 2: Confronting

_Under a pile of bed sheets, a cloaked figure is jabbed awake…._

*snort!*

"IT WASN'T ME WITH THE CANDLE STICK!"

Oh, heheh…hi? I'm too tired to give you a random fact and you probably really don't care, so you know the drill. Read. Review. Enjoy."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

* * *

Beta: **Clockwork's Apprentice.** READ HER STORIES. They are infinite times better than the stuff I write.

* * *

**I do not only Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans or even Wonder Bread. The world is thankful for this.**

* * *

**Ch. 2: Confronting**

Robin didn't even need directions to find the Fenton Works; it was that conspicuous. Then again, this was coming from a guy who lives in a giant 'T.'

His fingers hovered over the doorbell. He steeled his nerves.

1, 2, 3…_Ding_!

"GHOST!"

Orange loomed over him, aiming a gun. Autopilot kicked in and Robin ducked down, sweeping the legs before flipping up to grab the gun as it fell out of the attacker's hands. He landed on the man's broad chest, gun cocked and ready.

"Who are you?"

The man in the orange HAZMAT looked up at the Teen Titan, oblivious to the position he was in.

"Wow Danny, that was good! Taking after your old man, eh? Wait a minute," the guy looked confused. "You're not Danny."

So he was in the right house. He adjusted the gun. "Are you Mr. Fenton?"

The man's blue eyes lit up proudly. "That's me; Jack Fenton, professional ghost hunter! Want to hear me blabber about ghost?" Before Robin could respond, the strange man turned his head to look inside the house. "Hey honey, someone's here to talk about ghost!"

"They are?" A lithe figure appeared by the doorway, dressed in a blue HAZMATt suit and red goggles. "Are you part of the GiW? I thought they disbanded."

Guys in White. It was one of the many government agencies Robin had to memorize long ago. They were formed to hunt and handle ghost, but once their benefactor Vlad Masters disappeared, they quickly dissolved from the lack of funding.

"No. I actually came on behalf of Daniel."

The woman took off her hood, revealing reddish brown hair and purple eyes filled with concern.

"What about Danny? Is it about school?"

"Does it involve ghost?"

Robin realized he was still standing on Mr. Fenton. He stepped off, handing his weapon back to him.

"No actually it's-"

The phone ring interrupted him. Mr. Fenton bounced up.

"I'll get it!" He ran back in the house, accidentally pulling the trigger in the process. Robin and Mrs. Fenton narrowly avoided the green blast that whizzed over them, crashing into a mailbox on the other side.

"Sorry about that. Jack can be a little clumsy at times. She waved off the goo covered mailbox as if it was a daily occurrence. "So what's this about my son?"

"Danny was adopted, correct?"

"How did you...?" Her voice trailed off after a moment of studying him. She gasped.

"Speckling spooks, you're his-"

"Brother," the boy wonder finished for her he couldn't help but smile when he offered out his hand.

"My name is Robin, leader of the Teen Titans."

She shook it. "Huh, you usually dress differently."

"I didn't want anyone to follow. If any of my enemies knew I had family still alive..."

"They would attack us because of it." She finished, her face softening. "I'm so sorry. He never mentioned any family so we thought-"

"I understand." He felt a pang of anger at why Danny chose this, but he brushed it off. He never told the Titans about Danny, and he considered them family. "Is he here?"

Mrs. Fenton shook her head. "He went to hang out with his friends. If you want I came call him home." Robin shook his head.

"No, it's fine. I'll-"

"Maddie come quick! We gotta go now!" Mr. Fenton barged into the room. "There's a sale at the market with fudge and electronics 45% off for today only! I told you this day would come!"

Mrs. Fenton glanced at Robin. "But sweetie-"

"Please Mads! It's close to closing time!" Mr. Fenton was on his knees, giving a puppy dog face no man should ever wear. Mrs. Fenton sighed.

"Alright, but-"

"Then let's go!" He dragged his wife to the garage.

"I'll come back later!" Robin called out. He heard the screeching of tires and turned to see a monstrous RV park into the topped covered mailbox.

"Come around six," she shouted as the RV peeled off, topping speeds that even racers considered insane.

Robin closed their front door behind him. If these scenarios were daily occurrences...how did Danny turn out to be? Six o'clock was too long of a wait to find out.

After an hour scaling the rooftops, the stopped to watch the people in the park below. A few teens were there, but none of them were his brother. He frowned, contemplating the next place to search for Danny. Beast boy would probably call him a creeper, but the boy wonder disagreed. He just wanted to see how his brother acted, what places he liked now, the type of people he befriended. This wasn't stalking; just merely observing.

"I don't know guys, the last movie kinda sucked."

Why did that voice sound familiar? Robin whipped around.

On the other side of the street, a messy haired teen walked with two people beside him, his eyes shining through his black bangs like the blue summer sky.

Something wet pricked under Robin's mask. Danny wasn't dead. After all these years of searching, he had found his little brother.

Robin immediately jumped to a building closer to them, watching silently as they continued talking. The African American on his brother's right looked up from his PDA.

"Come on Danny, you got to admit the graphics were awesome."

"True but-"

"Plus they got a whole new cast. Including Ember freaking McLain."

The Goth girl on the other side of the two whose eyes reminded him of Raven, nodded.

"Yeah, if I was a person who didn't have utter disdain for anything popular, I would say she's a rather talented actress. Fortunately though, I'm not."

Danny shook his head. "I still can't believe she even is one. And yet she still has the audacity to bother me."

"But she is your favorite, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So you want to see it?"

"...Fine."

The PDA boy grinned.

"Awesome. That means the third ticket for I bought didn't completely go to waste."

"Completely go to waste? Wait, why did you guys harass me into going if you already bought the ticket?"

"Oh, that's because we like messing with you. Plus, we had to determine if you were snack-boy this time." His brother looked hopeful.

"So I'm not snack-boy?" The girl smirked.

"Nope."

Danny deflated instantly. "I hate you guys."

"That's why we're your best friends, remember?"

A wicked grin spread on Danny's face.

"Only if you let me buy those ghost gummies." His friends groaned.

"Deal."

Robin followed his brother as they continued down the street, watching them laughing along the way. Danny seemed normal and happy, something Robin felt glad for. Hopefully he wouldn't be too overwhelmed when Robin broke the news. If anything, his brother would probably laugh over how he actually went off to fight alongside Batman like they pretended to as kids. He smiled inwardly at the thought. If only six o clock would come sooner.

* * *

For the 38th time that day, Danny looked over his shoulder. And for the 38th time that day, nothing out of the ordinary was there. Danny sighed. Today was great; he gotten a whole summer's day to spend with his friends with nothing unusual happening or any ghost attack (excluding the Box ghost annoying him at four in the morning). So why did he have this awful feeling? Either his gut was trying to tell him something big was going to happen, or the ghost gummies were burning ulcers in his stomach. With his luck, it was probably the latter… Or both.

"Danny? Are you even listening?" Sam poked him and he jumped back into reality.

"Whah? Sorry Sam, I kinda zoned out."

"Tell me something I don't know. You were going to phase though a lamp post in public if Tuck and I didn't warn you. So what's wrong?"

Her purple eyes narrowed when he turned around for the 43rd time, ignoring her question. Time to give something he won't ignore.

"Ow! What was th-oh." Danny stopped rubbing his newly bruised ribs and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck in that cute way of his.

"I zoned out again, huh? Sorry."

"I'm not. Now: explanation?"

"I don't know, but," he looked around nervously before whispering. "I got this feeling were being watched or something. But nothing out of the ordinary has happened all day, which is, sad to say, weird."

Sam frowned. Today seemed okay for her. They went to Tucker's house afterwards and messed around for a while until they had to leave, but nothing weird happened. Unless she counted Danny coughing up soda when it came to Ember's kissing scene. But then again, necrophilia wasn't something you should 'aww' upon.

"I think you had one too many bags of ghost gummies, Danny."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Sam smiled.

"I'm always right."

Danny rolled his eyes.

"And this is why I don't date you anymore."

"Plus the fact you make a lousy boyfriend." She blew out her finger gun as Danny held his heart in mock pain.

"Man pride...dying…forever alone..."

The two ended up erupting into giggles and they continued walking hand in hand, perfectly at ease.

"Want to stay at my house for a while," She asked nonchalantly. He shook his head.

"Mom wants me home by six. Says there's going to be a surprise."

"Which probably means bad news."

Danny grinned.

"Probably."

After dropping off his best friend, the halfa walked home, still a bit paranoid not to go flying. A lot of things had changed since he saved both worlds again, even him. He replayed the events that happened sometime before, only stopping when he reached the front door.

"Hey Jazz."

His red-head sister looked up from the couch, her lips turning up in surprise.

"My little brother coming back home on time? Early? Are you really Danny?"

He rolled his eyes. "Where's mom and dad?"

Jazz shrugged.

"Dad's in the basement still, I think. And mom's in her room getting ready for the surprise."

"Surprise as in ghost related?" He prompted, hoping she'd spill.

"In a sense," she replied slyly. "Let's just say that afterwards you might want to talk to me."

"Great, it's not like I'm already psychologically screwed up as it is." He groaned, flopping his head on the couch. His sister ruffed his hair and walked to the kitchen.

Ghost related? That could range from a new invention to his parents finding out his secret. But Jazz seemed excited, so...

_Ding_!

"Danny, answer that please," his mom shouted from upstairs. Jazz poked her head from around the corner and smiled. Danny raised an eyebrow, but did what he was asked. He opened the door.

_Oh, crap..._

"C-can I help you?"

* * *

Robin took in the shaken form of his brother. Well this was… different. Why did he look so frightened? His eyes kept darting around, like he was ready to bolt any minute now. Robin took a step forward.

"Danny?"

His brother took a step back, jumping when he bumped into a girl with red hair. He sent her a pleading look.

"Jazz... Was this the surprise?"

She nodded.

"What kind of sick joke is this?"

Both older siblings shared a look of astonishment and then confusion at their brother's sudden outburst. Jazz looked uneasy as Danny glared at her.

"Umm, Danny...don't you recognize him?"

"Should I? They all look the same after a while but I gotta admit, the purple is new."

"Purple? Oh!"

Understanding lit up the girl's blue eyes and she laughed. Robin grimaced; he had no clue what was going on, and he didn't like it.

"Danny, he's not part of the GiW." It was Danny's turn to look confused.

"He's not? Then-?"

"Sorry, I was a little busy," Mrs. Fenton came down the stairs. She smiled at Robin and gave the ever so puzzled Danny a kiss on the cheek. "I see you've met Robin again."

"Robin? You mean?"

Robin smiled.

"Remember that superhero name you gave me? Well, I took it up afterwards." Danny looked like he was going to say something, but Mrs. Fenton beat him to it.

"Jack! Come upstairs now! We have a guest!"

"In a second!"

There was a loud crash. Danny tried once more, only to be cut off once again.

"Danny gave you that name? So in an act of remembrance of him you chose it," Jazz leaned closer, eager to perform a new psychoanalysis. "How does that make you feel now?"

"**Hey**!"

They all stopped to stare at the youngest. Robin blinked. For a millisecond there he thought his brother's eyes glowed.

"What do you mean I gave you that name? Who are you?"

Mrs. Fenton wrapped his brother into a hug.

"Sweetie," she gestured towards the boy wonder. "Robin is your brother."

* * *

Danny looked at his mother. Looked at Robin. Back at mom.

"That's not possible," he breathed.

"I almost thought so too."

He turned towards his 'brother', who wrapped his stiff form into a crushing hug. "But I promised I give up searching. It took a few years, but here we are."

The Teen Titan smiled down at Danny, like the guy still couldn't believe he was here, which felt extremely awkward because Danny didn't share the same feelings. He pushed himself away.

"No, I mean _this isn't possible_. I'm not adopted."

When no one agreed, he looked around.

"Someone tell me I'm not."

His mom bit her lips.

"Danny, Robin; why don't you go sit down. Jazz, can you bring some snacks and drinks please?"

Jazz nodded, all too eager to leave. Something huge and orange emerged from the lab.

"Hey Danny! Oh, thanks Jazzy-pants!" His dad grabbed a juice box and flopped between mom and him, slurping loudly. A quick look at Robin told him that the two already met.

"Hey! Your back! Did you come to talk about ghost?"

Danny shook his head.

"Apparently, Robin here claims I'm his long lost brother or something."

"As much as I would like to deny it sweetie, he's right. You were adopted."

Jack sputtered juice into Robin's unsuspected face.

"**What?!** **Danny's not our son?!**" He grabbed Danny. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Danny shrugged the best he could.

"Uh, because I didn't know?"

Maddie sighed and handed their guest a napkin.

"Put Danny down Jack. Danny is our son, adopted or not. And he always will be."

"Right, sorry son." He put Danny on the couch and patted his head. "For a second there I thought I couldn't give you this." He pulled out a fishing hat so riddled with hooks and doodads that one could barely read the neon message '_Jack Fenton and son are off the hook!_' He handed it to the red faced Danny.

"Jeez dad, I don't know what to say."

"I know son, wear it proudly."

It was at that moment Jazz came in.

"Popcorn's ready! Did I miss anything?"

Danny stuffed the hat under the couch.

"No Jazz. Nothing at all."

The halfa didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. He felt like his core was pumping ice in his system, but yet his mind was racing crazily. Something just didn't add up.

"So mom... Why didn't you mention I was adopted? Because knowing I had a superhero for a brother would have been extremely helpful."

Robin shot him a look. Danny winced.

"For, ah, extra credit projects," he added

Mrs. Fenton frowned. "Truthfully sweetie, I thought you knew."

"Then why can't I remember anything of it?"

The Fentons fell silent, unable to find an answer. The masked teen cleared his throat.

"Actually, I have a theory on that, but first I need Mrs. Fenton to share her story of how exactly she found you." The woman let out a deep sigh, as if she anticipated this moment all along. Her husband moved aside so she could sit next to Danny.

* * *

_"Before your dad and I moved to Amity, we decided to settle in Gotham because of the readings and energy spikes. We stayed there about a month, until we realized that the safety of Jazz and our family would be much better somewhere else. Gotham wasn't the worst city, but it was the reason I trained to become a ninth degree black belt._

_It was late at night when I found you. I was driving home in the rain from my last shift as a nurse. Lighting flashed, and out of my rear view mirror, I saw a foot sticking out under some boxes. A child's foot._

_Next thing I know, I was outside in the alleyway, pulling the off the trash. And there you were, slumped over on the wall. Your clothes were torn and you were covered with blood, but you were still breathing. I rushed you back to the hospital. The blood was from a blow to the head and some other injuries but other than a slight concussion and pneumonia, you were going to be fine._

_ At first I just claimed you were my son in case the doctors decided to put you in the Gotham child system, and everyone knows where those children end up eventually. So I waited and watched, but there were no claims. And then you awoke. I was the first one to see you open your blue eyes, so beautiful and full of innocence. You knew your name, but that was as far as I could get. No mention of family, home, nothing. And so, holding your trembling form in my arms, you became a Fenton. I had a friend of mine forge some documents for us and a few days later, we left, with you now a part of the family."_

* * *

"Everything makes sense now." He knew that this was life changing news to his brother, but deep down Robin was relieved. Danny didn't forget him or their parents on purpose.

"Come again?"

The boy wonder could barely hear his brother's muttering, but Jazz knew where he was going.

"Amnesia, as in retrograde amnesia." She stated in a matter of fact tone. Anyone could see that she was on a role now.

"It's a form of amnesia where someone is unable to recall events that occurred before the development of this amnesia. It usually follows damage to areas of the brain from result from a trauma to the brain or a stroke. But usually it doesn't last that long and the person can recall after a few months."

She looked at Danny, who was rubbing his hands through his hair vigorously like it was his sole purpose in life.

"So why haven't you?"

His brother didn't even seem to hear her. But after a while he seemed to relax and glared at the girl.

"I don't know Jazz, maybe it's because I'm _special_." He spat out the word, his eyes filled with a familiar pain that Robin had seen so many times in the mirror. What caused Danny to have such a look? He hesitated, knowing exactly how he could figure out and so much more, but also knowing there were problems. What would happen when the villains came? How would the rest of the team cope? And Danny? Oh jeez, Danny...

...was human. Normal. Alive. And for all these years his brother was taken away, all these years of sacrificing to protect others, he deserved a little payback. So Robin made his decision.

"Danny, how would you like to spend two months with me and the Teen Titans?"

* * *

"Hey Tuck, you awake?"

"I am now." The voice on the phone yawned. "Can't this wait till later? I got work tomorrow. "

"Sorry bro but no. It's important. Can you get Sam on the line?"

Well, it felt important to him. First he thinks he's screwed because he thought the GiW were back and had found out his secret but nope, instead he learns he's _actually_ screwed because his 'parents' decide to drop the a-bomb on him after all these years, not only expecting him to accept that his whole childhood was a lie, but also to be okay with staying this lost brother of his for two months. But then again, it wasn't their fault he was secretly a freak of nature. Oh, and with amnesia on the side. How could he forget about that?

"Alright, let me set this up for a three way conversation."

Moments later, a tired but pissed off voice exploded from the phone.

"This better be good or so help me I will **kill** both of you in the next four seconds."

Danny cringed, knowing very well this wasn't a joke. "Jeez, what ever happened to 'creature of the night'?"

"What ever happened to 'waiting till the morning'?" She shot back. "And why is your voice muffled? You sound like your hiding in your closet."

"That's because I am."

He already checked if his room was bugged. It wasn't, but one can never be too careful.

"Which leads me to why I called."

A few minutes later, he had both of them fully awake.

"So you said no?"

"I'm not that much of a jerk am I? Okay Sam, don't answer that. But of course not. I'm not gonna disappoint a guy who traveled all the way from California, especially if the guy is the leader of the _Teen freakin' Titans._"

"I don't see why you're so freaked out about this though. Why don't you just tell him you're Phantom? It's not like he's going to sell you out to the government or something. He lives with that abnormality as much as we do."

"She has a point."

Danny sighed.

"I know and I was actually planning to, but then he kinda hinted that he has been wanting some human normality in his life, like me and him had in the past..."

"Which you have no idea of." Sam finished for him. "So in order not to disappoint him and keep him nostalgically happy, you're risking your neck to keep it a secret. I would say you're such a sweet brother but truthfully, that just plain sucks."

"Not to mention hard." Tucker piped. "Sounds to me the two of you are going to need a lot of bonding time."

"Uh, you can say that." The halfa shrugged, thinking back to earlier that day.

* * *

_Robin sat on the bed, watching Danny pack his luggage. He took in the room._

_"Space huh? You're really into astronomy?"_

_Danny grabbed another shirt, already used to this interrogation._

_"Yep."_

_"Shooting to work at NASA? Explore space?"_

_"Uh-huh."_

_Silence filled the room once more. Danny could practically feel the Titan's eyes glued on him, content with staring at him like he was greatest thing since Wonder Bread. Either way, it was quite annoying. He decided he should start the polite small talk this time._

_"Soo...do you always analyze everything like it's a crime scene?"_

* * *

"Well at least you got two months for that." Sam yawned from the other line. "That's my cue. Don't let this get too out of hand, kay Danny? Bonds like these require a lot of trust."

"You sound like Jazz," The halfa grumbled. "But yeah I'll tell if he asks."

"Well okay then, have fun. We'll take care of Amity while you're away."

With that she hung up, leaving just him and Tuck.

"I'm going to let you go. Call Dani if you need any help, okay?"

"I doubt we'll need it. Your parents and Val will be more than happy to catch more ghosts. Bring me back a souvenir or a Cali girl's number. Both are appreciated."

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Easy there tiger. Don't get too feisty when I tell them who it's for."

His best friend snorted.

"Are you kidding? You're going to be bringing me a directory by the time you're through."

Danny laughed and hung up. He flopped on his bed and starred at the ceiling in exhaustion.

Why did he always end up in these situations?

* * *

**A/N**: Does anyone else feel Robin sounds like an obsessive boyfriend? XD


End file.
